House Holder
by Veela Most
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke ke kantor sipil dan mencatatkan pernikahnnya? Dan apa pula yang diperebutkan mereka berdua hingga membuat Iruka jengah? Just drabble for FID 2. Please RnR


Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Sho-ai, typo (saya haraptidak ada), maybe OOC. Don't like don't read!

**House Holder**

**By : Uzumaki Arisa**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Menjadi guru di akademi ninja adalah pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Iruka. Di sana Iruka mengajarkan dasar-dasar dan teknik-teknik ninja pada murid-murid akademi yang rata-rata berumur sepuluh tahun. Iruka pun merasa lebih bangga jika salah satu muridnya lulus dari akademi dan menjadi ninja hebat yang berbakat. Apalagi jika ditanya oleh seseorang, "siapa gurumu", dan ninja lulusan akademi tempatnya mengajar tersebut menjawab, "Iruka-sensei yang dulu membimbingku", maka Iruka akan merasa luar biasa bahagia.

Dan sekarang Iruka sedang menjalani pekerjaan sampingannya yang di tempatkan langsung oleh atasannya di kantor catatan sipil. Tugasnya adalah mendaftarkan catatan pernikahan sepasang kekasih yang datang ke kantornya. Perasaan bahagia yang sama dapat Iruka rasakan saat melihat sepasang kekasih baru yang mendaftarkan statusnya. Namun berbeda untuk hari ini. Baru satu bulan Iruka bekerja di sini, baru hari ini pula Iruka merasa jengah melihat dua mantan muridnya -err… bisa dibilang sepasang kekasih baru- yang tengah bertengkar di depannya meja kerjanya untuk memperebutkan…

"Aku yang pantas jadi kepala keluarga, Teme!"

"Tidak, aku yang lebih pantas! Kau itu idiot!"

"A-apa? Gah, kau menyebalkan! Iruka-sensei, aku yang menjadi kepala keluarga, cepat catat!"

"Jangan dengarkan si Dobe ini, Iruka-sensei!"

Yah… kalian tahu sendiri 'kan mereka sedang memperebutkan apa? Dan—oh yeah… bahkan keturunan terakhir Uchiha yang terkenal dingin menjadi sangat OOC jika menyangkut status sebagai kepala keluarga. Iruka melirik jam dinding yang terpampang di dinding sebelahnya. Ah, pertengkaran mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam sejak dimulai. Iruka menggelengkan kepala, bagaimanapun juga ini harus cepat diselesaikan kalau dia tidak mau datang terlambat untuk mengajar kelas sore.

"Jadi—" tanya Iruka untuk kesekian kalinya, mungkin sudah ke sepuluh kalinya, "siapa yang menjadi kepala keluarga?"

"AKU!" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Hei, hei, tidak mungkin 'kan kalau dua-duanya menjadi kepala keluar—"

"Cih, apa-apaan kau meniruku seperti itu, Dobe?"

"Kau yang meniru ku, Teme!"

"Menirumu, eh? Kau yang meniruku, usuratonkachi!"

"Masa bodoh! Pokoknya aku yang menjadi kepala keluarga!"

"Tidak bisa, harus aku!"

'_Setelah perkataanku diinterupsi ,sekarang aku tidak dihiraukan. Hah… mulai lagi, deh…' _

"Tidak bisa 'kah kalian cepat selesaika pertengkaran konyol kalian dan segera putuskan siapa yang menjadi kepala keluarga? Aku masih ada pekerjaan setelah ini," ucap Iruka setengah jengkel.

"Ah—engg… Hehe, maaf," ucap Naruto. Secara tak sengaja Naruto memandang telapak tangannya dan muncul sebuah ide yang menurutnya cukup briliant. Kemudian Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan licik. "Aku akan memenangkannya, Teme."

"Apa?" Belum sempat Sasuke mencerna perkataan Naruto, Naruto sudah memulainya.

KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Jumlah Naruto berlipat ganda sepuluh kali.

"Dobe, kau—"

KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Jumlah Naruto berlipat ganda seratus kali.

"Kau curang, Dobe!"

Naruto terkekeh senang melihat badan Sasuke terhimpit dengan jumlah tubuhnya yang tentu saja lebih banyak. Sedangkan Iruka hanya bisa melongo dengan tindakan Naruto. Yeah… konyol tapi memang briliant.

"Kau kalah, Teme!" ucap Naruto penuh kemenangan. Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak kesal menanggapi Naruto. Kemudian Naruto sekali lagi melancarkan jutsunya.

KAGEBUNSHIN NO—

"Waa—"

JUTSU!

Jumlah Naruto berlipat ganda seribu kali.

Di lautan kepala kuning yang memenuhi kantor catatan sipil—atau mungkin sudah melumer sampai luar kantor saking banyaknya—sosok Sasuke benar-benar telah tenggelam. Iruka tersenyum lega. _'Huft, akhirnya selesai juga'. _Tampaknya Iruka harus segera mencatatkan nama kepala keluarga dan bergegas ke akademi.

.0.

"Sial, tak kusangka dia yang menjadi kepala keluarga. Aku kalah."

"Sakura tersenyum angkuh, "jadi… kau tahu 'kan apa konsekuensinya, Ino-chan?"

"Iya, iya, aku menjadi budakmu sebulan penuh," ucap Ino jengkel. Lalu Ino pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sakura.

"Tunggu Ino-chan! Mau kemana kau!" Sakura pun mengejar Ino sebelum memandang sekilas ke sebuah rumah yang menjadi bukti atas kemenangannya. Ya, sebuah rumah bercat krem berukuran sedang yang di sebelah pintu utamanya terpaku papan kecil bertuliskan _'Uzumaki-Uchiha'._

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Inspirasi dari Narusasu Doushinji

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

**A/N : **Happy FID 2! -tebar2 bunga- Aih, akhirnya aku dapat pinjaman laptop dari tetangga seberang -plak- Walaupun ini saya ambil dari Doushinji, saya harap minna-san suka, dengan kata lain selain untuk FID 2, fict ini saya dedikasikan buat Minna-san yang belum tahu Doushinji ini. Memang seharusnya lebih afdol kalau ngerayain FID dengan cara publish fict original. Dan kalau minna-san tidak berkenan dengan fict ini, saya bersedia menghapus fict ini.

So, mind to review? -puppy eyes-


End file.
